RPlog:Lynae's Quotes
Quote 1 "It is now the moment when by common consent we pause to become conscious of our national life and to rejoice in it, to recall what the Empire has done for each of us, and to ask ourselves what we can do for the Empire in return." The Imperial version of the Miranda warning is as follows: "You can scream all you want, we don't mind." "What makes elite troops is often the simple act of telling them that they are elite - then waiting for them to live up to their own self image." "Gratitude is a disease of dogs." - Iosif Vissarionovich "And you who seek to know Me, know that your seeking and yearning will avail you not, unless you know the Mystery. For if that which you seek, you find not within yourself, you will never find it without. For behold, I have been with you from the beginning, and I am that which is attained at the end of desire." -- p.103, 'The Spiral Dance', Starhawk "Conno cun polbit. Conno prum soidit." (The poor hunter chases. The good hunter waits.) There's no such thing as impossible. Highly unlikely and statistically and demonstratively improbable.. but Impossible - in and of itself - is an impossibility. Which, by the way, dovetails into this one truism: the only thing impossible in the universe is the impossibility of there being anything impossible. This, of course, thus negates the premise of the impossible.... What a fancifull bit of curcular logic! Quote 2 NEW EVENING CLASSES FOR MEN!!! ALL ARE WELCOME, OPEN TO MEN ONLY Note: due to the complexity and level of difficulty, each course will accept a maximum of eight participants The course covers two days, and topics covered in this course include DAY ONE HOW TO FILL ICE CUBE TRAYS - Step by step guide with slide presentation TOILET ROLLS- DO THEY GROW ON THE HOLDERS? - Roundtable discussion DIFFERENCES BETWEEN LAUNDRY BASKET & FLOOR - Practicing with hamper (Pictures and graphics) DISHES & SILVERWARE; DO THEY LEVITATE/FLY TO KITCHEN SINK OR DISHWASHER BY THEMSELVES? - Debate among a panel of experts. LOSS OF VIRILITY - Losing the remote control to your significant other - Help line and support groups LEARNING HOW TO FIND THINGS - Starting with looking in the right place instead of turning the house upside down while screaming - Open forum DAY TWO EMPTY MILK CARTONS; DO THEY BELONG IN THE FRIDGE OR THE BIN? - Group discussion and role play HEALTH WATCH: BRINGING HER FLOWERS IS NOT HARMFUL TO YOUR HEALTH - PowerPoint presentation REAL MEN ASK FOR DIRECTIONS WHEN LOST - Real life testimonial from the one man who did IS IT GENETICALLY IMPOSSIBLE TO SIT QUIETLY AS SHE PARALLEL PARKS? - Driving simulation LIVING WITH ADULTS: BASIC DIFFERENCES BETWEEN YOUR MOTHER AND YOUR PARTNER - Online class and role playing HOW TO BE THE IDEAL SHOPPING COMPANION - Relaxation exercises, meditation and breathing techniques REMEMBERING IMPORTANT DATES & CALLING WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE - Bring your calendar or PDA to class GETTING OVER IT - Learning how to live with being wrong all the time. Quote 3 Lesser Known Lynae Quotes: "Insanity loves company. In the absence of outside company, it creates its own." "I could be wrong, and I often am. It breaks up the monotony of being right from time to time." Expanded Rules, 1st Edition Rule one: never contemplate an original thought. Rule two: if for some reason an idea occurs, don't voice it. Rule three: absolutely never set a thought to paper. Rule four: under no circumstances sign anything you foolishly decide to write. Sith Rules: Rule one, page one: never, ever, interrupt the venting of rage of a Sith. To do so is hazardous to your health - you may find yourself to be the next target. Quote 4 9 Things I Hate About Everyone 1. People who point at their wrist while asking for the time.... I know where my watch is pal, where the hell is yours? Do I point at my crotch when I ask where the toilet is? 2. People who are willing to get off their ass to search the entire room for the T.V. remote because they refuse to walk to the T.V. and change the channel manually. 3. When people say "Oh you just want to have your cake and eat it too". Damn right! What good is cake if you can't eat it? 4. When people say "it's always the last place you look". Of course it is. Why the hell would you keep looking after you've found it? Do people do this? Who and where are they? Gonna Kick their asses! 5. When people say while watching a film "did you see that?". No Loser, I paid $12 to come to the cinema and stare at the damn floor. 6. People who ask "Can I ask you a question?".... Didn't really give me a choice there, did ya sunshine? 7. When something is 'new and improved!'. Which is it? If it's new, then there has never been anything before it. If it's an improvement, then there must have been something before it, couldn't be new. 8. When people say "life is short". What the hell?? Life is the longest damn thing anyone ever does!! What can you do that's longer? 9. When you are waiting for the bus and someone asks "Has the bus come yet?". If the bus came would I be standing here, dumbass? QUOTE 5 Rules to Enter Iowa: Applies to each person as they enter Iowa. Learn & remember. East Coast and California-types pay particular attention! 1. Pull your droopy pants up. You look like an idiot. 2. Let's get this straight; it's called a "gravel road." I drive a pickup truck because I want to. No matter how slow you drive, you're going to get dust on your Lexus. Drive it or get out of the way. 3. They are cattle & feed lots. That's what they smell like shit to you. They smell like money to us. Get over it. Don't like it? I-80 goes east and west, I-35 goes north and south. Pick one. 4. So you have a $60,000 car. We're impressed. We have $200,000 corn/bean combines that are driven only 3 weeks a year. 5. So every person in every pickup waves. It's called being friendly. Try to understand the concept. 6. If that cell phone rings while a bunch of pheasants are coming in, we WILL shoot it out of your hand. You better hope you don't have it up to your ear at the time. 7. Yeah, we eat catfish. You really want sushi & caviar? It's available at the corner bait shop. 8. The "Opener" refers to the first day of pheasant season. It's a religious holiday held the closest Saturday to the first of November. 9. We open doors for women. That is applied to all women, regardless of age. 10. No, there's no "vegetarian special" on the menu. Order steak. Or you can order the Chef's Salad and pick off the 2 pounds of ham & turkey. 11. When we fill out a table, there are three main dishes: meats, vegetables, and breads. We use three spices: salt, pepper, and Picante Sauce. Oh, yeah.... We don't care what you folks in Malibu call that stuff you eat... It AINT REAL Maid-Rites !! Maid-Rites were born and bred in Iowa .... and real Maid-Rites never met ground turkey! 12. You bring "coke" into my house, it better be brown, wet, and served over ice. You bring "Mary Jane" into my house, she better be cute, know how to shoot, drive a truck, and have long hair. 13. The "Hawkeyes", "Cyclones" and"Panthers" and High School Football is as important here as the Lakers and the Knicks, and a dang site more fun to watch. 14. Yeah, we have golf courses. But don't hit the water hazards - it spooks the fish. 15. Colleges? Try Iowa City, Ames, Des Moines, Cedar Falls, or abunch a'others. They come outa there with an education plus a love for God and country, and they still wave at passing pickups when they come for the holidays. 16. Our state is home to "The Big Three, " so if you feel inclined to flip the bird to one of us in the state of Iowa, you'll get your happy, flabby eastern California behind whipped by the best . 17. And our final advice to all tourists: Our preferred view of visitors is of the tail lights of their over-priced cars as they Leave the state. Leave your money, go back home. Have a nice day and enjoy our Midwestern Hospitality! Always remember what Gen. Eisenhower once said: "IOWA can make it without the United States , but the United States can't make it without IOWA." "When Congress makes a joke, it's law & when Congress makes law, its a joke!" Will Rogers said that. The 2nd Amendment makes all the others possible. And all of that is for comedic relief only. But Iowa is beautiful, we don't call it the 'Heartland' just because the mapmakers can't seem to figure out what the eastern edge of the state looks like. I'm sure other states are nice, but in Iowa we have a saying: Iowa the Beautiful. Quote 6 "So this is how liberty dies. With thunderous applause." Do the Jedi have a hell? Or a heaven for that matter? I would think that, for all their song and dance, when they die the get recycled and turned into the ever present 'force'. All things considered, not a bad turn around, if you ask me. I'd be glad to go on a recycling kick. New Imperial Slogan: Recharge the Universe - Recycle a Jedi! Death is the finale: between now and then you are going to regret every single second of your life that you spent annoying me. Welcome to Imperial Hospitality. "Ah! a chance to try my new relativistic pain theory! let me get my hammer!" -- Girl Genius, online comic, 2005-04-20 Quote 7 ' ''<< Quotes from Pages >> Johanna pages: Have I told you lately... Lynae paged Johanna with '.. how I love you? Have I told you..' Johanna pages: There's no one else above you... Lynae paged Johanna with 'You fill my heart with gladness..' Johanna pages: ... take away all my sadness... Lynae paged Johanna with 'Ease my troubles..' Johanna pages: that's what you do! << Quotes from Page >> Long distance to Stone: Caiton smiles, angelically, and goes back to plotting the doom of the Empire. This doom involves a crate of tribbles, a length of ribbon, a bag of grain, some silly putty, and other things that cannot be named at this time. Stone pages: Doom of the Empire? Long distance to Stone: Caiton .... Caiton paged Stone with 'I totally meant doom of the Rebellion. Wow. I should get sleep sometime this year.' Stone pages: Thats so awsome. If only I had more room in my +finger note to make that a quote ;) Long distance to Stone: Caiton LAUGHS '''Quote 8 Serenity Capt. Malcom Reynolds, "But it ain't all buttons and charts, little albatross. You know what the first rule of flyin' is? Well I suppose you do, since you already know what I'm about to say. River Tam," I do. But I like to hear you say it." Capt. Malcolm Reynolds, "Love. You can know all the math in the 'Verse, but take a boat in the air you don't love, she'll shake you off just as sure as the turning of worlds. Love keeps her in the air when she oughta fall down, tells ya she's hurtin' 'fore she keens. Makes her home." River Tam, "Storm's getting worse." Capt. Malcolm Reynolds, "We'll pass through it soon enough. " "How do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on when in your heart you begin to understand .. there is no going back. There are some things that time cannot mend, some hurts that go too deep, that have taken hold. " ~ LotR:RotK Quote 9 There is no vaccine against stupidity! Wipe your mouth, there's still a tiny bit of bullshit around your lips. I'm ready to listen ... are you ready to think? Why don't you slip into some more comfortable ... like a coma. Never go to bed angry ... stay up and plot your revenge! Well aren't you just the most adorable black hole of need. Shh, that's the sound of nobody caring what you think. Did you eat an extra bowl of stupid this morning? I don't know what your problem is... but I bet it's hard to pronounce. Don't make me use UPPERCASE! If you have something to say, raise your hand... and place it over your mouth. Before you came along we were hungry ... now - we're fed up! You're not yourself today .. I noticed the improvement immediately! I'm busy now can I ignore you some other time??? Don't let your mind wander... it's too small to be let out on it's own. You really are as pretty as a picture.. I'd like to hang you. I'd like to help you out... which way did you come in? Life is too short to dance with ugly men. I'm going south for the winter.. actually... some parts of me are headed there already! If a man's home is his castle... HE can learn to clean it! As long as there are TESTS there will be PRAYER in public schools. If there is a TOURIST SEASON how come we can't SHOOT them?! Everyone seems normal until you get to know them. If you woke up breathing, congratulations! You have another chance. I may be old but people who look like me always win the lottery. My bra is more of a 'cross-your-waist'. How do you prevent sagging? Just eat till the wrinkles fill out! (All are 'Maxine' quotes) Quote 10 "You learn it when you become a doctor. Not in school - that isn't where you learn in any case - but when you lay your hands on people and presume to heal them. There are so many there beyond your reach. So many you can never touch so many whose essence you can't find so many who slip through your fingers. But you can't think about them. The only thing you can do - the Only thing - is to try for the one who's in front of you. Act as thought this one patient is the only person in the world - because to do otherwise is to lose that one too. One at a time that's all you can do. And you learn not to despair over all the ones you can't help but only do what you can." ~ p. 714 Dragonfly in Amber D. Gabaldon Epitaph: Life is the longest thing you'll ever do and life is always much better once properly caffinated. So drink up. Quote 11 West Wing Quotes President Josiah Bartlet: Good. I like your show. I like how you call homosexuality an abomination. Dr. Jenna Jacobs: I don't say homosexuality is an abomination, Mr. President. The Bible does. President Josiah Bartlet: Yes it does. Leviticus. Dr. Jenna Jacobs: 18:22. President Josiah Bartlet: Chapter and verse. I wanted to ask you a couple of questions while I have you here. I'm interested in selling my youngest daughter into slavery as sanctioned in Exodus 21:7. She's a Georgetown sophomore, speaks fluent Italian, always cleared the table when it was her turn. What would a good price for her be? While thinking about that, can I ask another? My Chief of Staff Leo McGarry insists on working on the Sabbath. Exodus 35:2 clearly says he should be put to death. Am I morally obligated to kill him myself or is it okay to call the police? Here's one that's really important because we've got a lot of sports fans in this town: touching the skin of a dead pig makes one unclean. Leviticus 11:7. If they promise to wear gloves, can the Washington Redskins still play football? Can Notre Dame? Can West Point? Does the whole town really have to be together to stone my brother John for planting different crops side by side? Can I burn my mother in a small family gathering for wearing garments made from two different threads? Think about those questions, would you? One last thing: while you may be mistaking this for your monthly meeting of the Ignorant Tight-Ass Club, in this building, when the President stands, nobody sits. "This guy's walking down the street when he falls in a hole. The walls are so steep he can't get out. A doctor passes by, and the guy shouts up, "Hey, you, can you help me out?" The doctor writes a prescription, throws it down in the hole and moves on. Then a priest comes along, and the guy shouts up, "Father, I'm down in this hole. Can you help me out?" The priest writes a prayer, throws it down in the hole and moves on. Then a friend walks by. "Hey, Joe, it's me. Can you help me Out" And the friend jumps in the hole. Our guy says, "Are you nuts? Now we're both down here." The friend says, "Yeah, but I've been down here before - and I know the way out." Quote 12 Quotes from David & Leigh Eddings (1) "Once you've got a theory stuck in your head, you'll go to almost any lengths to twist things around to make them fit." - Belgarath "Belgarath the Sorcerer" "Let's get back to this other thing," Kalten said impatiently. "How did you squeeze time together the way you said you have?" "There are ways," she said evasively. "I wouldn't pursue it, Kalten," Sephrenia advised. "You wouldn't understand what she's been doing, so why worry about it? Besides, if you keep asking her questions, she might decide to answer you, and the answers would probably upset you very much." -Kalten, Aphrael and Sephrenia "The Ruby Knight" "That's a nice term," Beldin said, "Demigod. I like the sound of it." "You're easily impressed by words," Belgarath told him. "Words are the very core of thought. Without words there is no thought." Senji's eyes brightened. "Now, we might want to talk about that a little bit." - Beldin, Belgarath and Senji "Sorceress of Darshiva" Quote 13 Quotes from David & Leigh Eddings (2) "No day in which you learn something is a complete loss." - Belgarath "King of the Murgos" "Everything is idiocy if you choose to look at it in the proper light." - Belgarath "Pawn of Prophecy" "Why are the people all so unhappy?" he asked Mister Wolf. "They have a stern and demanding God," Wolf replied. "Which God is that?" Garion asked. "Money," Wolf said, "Money's a worse God than Torak himself." -Garion and Belgarath "Pawn of Prophecy" "Now there's something for you to think about. If you don't know that you can't do something, isn't there a remote possibility that you'll go ahead and do it anyway in absolute defiance of physical law? That might be one of the drawbacks of education. If you don't know that you can't pick yourself up by the scruff of the neck and hold yourself at arm's length, maybe you can. I wonder if I could get Mandorallen to try that." - Belgarath "Polgara the Sorceress " Quote 14 Quotes from David & Leigh Eddings (3) Wisdom eventually comes to all of us. Someday it might even be your turn. - "Polgara the Sorceress" "That's very shaky moral ground, Kalten," Bevier said disapprovingly. "I know," Kalten admitted. "That's why you have to run across the top of it so fast." - Bevier & Kalten "The Hidden City" "So many good ideas have to be discarded simply because they won't work." - Kalten "The Sapphire Rose" "Good morrow, your Majesty," I greeted Aldorigen with a curtsey. "Mine aged father and I have but recently arrived from Tol Honeth, and, though all bemused by the splendor of this most renowned of cities, have we come straightway hither to consult thee and to divulge unto thee certain information concerning that which hath come to pass and which doth concern thee and thy realm most poignantly." - Polgara "Polgara the Sorceress" Quote 15 Quotes from David & Leigh Eddings (4) "I think, my Lord Barak," Mandorallen urged, "that thou hast not fully considered the import of what I have told thee." "I heard you. You said you were afraid once. It's nothing to worry about. It happens to everybody now and then." "I cannot live with it. I live in constant apprehension, never knowing when it will return to unman me." Durnik looked up from the mare. "You're afraid of being afraid?" he asked in a puzzled voice. "You cannot know what it was like, good friend," Mandorallen replied. "Your stomach tightened up," Durnik told him. "Your mouth was dry, and your heart felt as if someone had his fist clamped around it?" Mandorallen blinked. "It's happened to me so often that I know exactly how it feels." "Thou? Thou art among the bravest men I have ever known." Durnik smiled wryly. "I'm an ordinary man, Mandorallen," he said. "Ordinary men live in fear all the time. Didn't you know that? We're afraid of the weather, we're afraid of powerful men, we're afraid of the night and the monsters that lurk in the dark, we're afraid of growing old and of dying. Sometimes we're even afraid of living. Ordinary men are afraid almost every minute of their lives." "How can you bear it?" "Do we have any choice? Fear's a part of life, Mandorallen, and it's the only life we have. You'll get used to it. After you've put it on every morning like an old tunic, you won't even notice it anymore. Sometimes laughing at it helps - a little." "Laughing?" "It shows the fear that you know it's there, but that you're going to go ahead and do what you have to do anyway." Durnik looked down at his hands, carefully kneading the mare's belly. "Some men curse and swear and bluster," he continued. "That does the same thing, I suppose. Every man has to come up with his own technique for dealing with it. Personally, I prefer laughing. It seems more appropriate somehow." Mandorallen's face became gravely thoughtful as Durnik's words slowly sank in. "I will consider this," he said. "It may be, good friend, that I will owe thee more than my life for thy gentle instruction." - Mandorallen and Durnik ~ "The Belgariad Series" Quote 16 From the Notebooks of Lazarus Long (1) Always listen to experts. They'll tell you what can't be done, and why. Then do it. A human being should be able to change a diaper, plan an invasion, butcher a hog, conn a ship, design a building, write a sonnet, balance accounts, build a wall, set a bone, comfort the dying, take orders, give orders, cooperate, act alone, solve equations, analyze a new problem, pitch manure, program a computer, cook a tasty meal, fight efficiently, die gallantly. Specialization is for insects! Get a shot off fast. This upsets him long enough to let you make your second shot perfect. Certainly the game is rigged. Don't let that stop you; if you don't bet you can't win. A fake fortune teller can be tolerated. But an authentic soothsayer should be shot on sight. Cassandra did not get half the kicking around she deserved. Your enemy is never a villain in his own eyes. Keep this in mind, it may offer a way to make him your friend. If not, you can kill him without hate, and quickly. There is no conclusive evidence of life after death. But there is no evidence of any sort against it. Soon enough you will know. So why fret about it? 'Cheops' Law Nothing ever gets built on schedule or within budget. Money is a powerful aphrodisiac. But flowers work almost as well. Quote 17 From the Notebooks of Lazarus Long (2) A brute kills for pleasure. A fool kills from hate. Delusions are often functional. A mother's opinions about her children's beauty, intelligence, goodness, et cetera ad nauseum, keep her from drowning them at birth. It may be better to be a live jackal than a dead lion, but it is better still to be a live lion. And usually easier. One man's theology is another man's belly laugh. Little girls, like butterflies, need no excuse. A generation which ignores history has no past and no future. Place your clothes and weapons where you can find them in the dark. An elephant is a mouse built to government specifications. A poet who reads his verse in public may have other nasty habits. Writing is not necessarily something to be ashamed of, but do it in private and wash your hands afterwards. Quote 18 From the Notebooks of Lazarus Long (3) When the ship lifts, all bills are paid. No regrets. You live and learn. Or you don't live long. A woman is not property, and husbands who think otherwise are living in a dreamworld. Never underestimate the power of human stupidity Always tell her she is beautiful, especially if she is not. Be wary of strong drink. It can make you shoot at tax collectors, and miss. Never try to out stubborn a cat. Tilting at windmills hurts you more than the windmills. The more you love, the more you can love and the more intensely you love. Nor is there any limit on how many you can love. If a person had time enough, he could love all of that majority who are decent and just. Yield to temptation; it may not pass your way again. A committee is a lifeform with six or more legs and no brain. May you live as long as you like and love as long as you live. Quote 19 Six ingredients for happiness: wealth - longevity - good health - virtue - a peaceful death in old age - the sixth.. that one you must find out for yourself, each person must decide in their own heart what that last thing is. Death is the road to awe. Quoting from '''Lion in Winter' Richard, Geoffrey, and John were locked in the dungeon and Henry was coming down to execute them. Richard tells his brothers not to cower but to take it like men. '' Geoffrey says, "You fool, as if it matters how a man falls down." Richard says, "When the fall is all you have left, it matters a great deal." Quote 20 Setting: War Games Banquet 08-19-07 |OOC| Lynae kicks at Rasi for hauling out a recollection of her former service. Rasi ows. Mahon, how can you deal with her, she's so violent and mean. |OOC| Lynae is REFRESHINGLY violent and mean! Comes in many exciting new colors! Quote 21 <> HM743 says, "Scary." |OOC| Lynae beams proudly, "Which part? The knowledge or Lynae IC?" HM743 says, "Both." |OOC| Lynae cheers! |OOC| Lynae grins, rubs her hands together in a rather brisk gesture. "I haven't felt so like myself in MONTHS in pose. Thank you." HM743 preens. "Heh. Was fun. Creepy, but fun" Quote 22 From a scene on Corellia where a lot of people got really really drunk (Aug 03, 2006) From afar, Johanna cries. I knew my pink scented invites wouldn't go over well. Long distance to Johanna: Caiton laughs. Johanna pages: F**K THIS FUZZY JEDI S**T. NEXT TIME I AM SENDING BODY PARTS STAPLED TO CARDBOARD. Long distance to Johanna: Caiton LAUGHS! Johanna pages: COME TO MY PARTY, MOTHERF*****S!! OR YOU'RE NEXT! Quote 23 Lynae says, "PIRATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lynae tackles Juran and shakes him until his teeth rattle Not ICly Malif says, "Odd" Lynae says, "Sorry. ahem. instinct. i can't help it. he's like my number one patient. my lost cause!" Not ICly Malif says, "No...your um showing code?" Lynae says, "CRAP" Lynae BLUSHES Lynae says, "Um, not anymore, I hope." Not ICly Malif says, "Ok now your not." Lynae says, "My god I've been walking around like that, it's like walking around nude. Oh my god" Juran ROFL Juran had to answer a phonecall Lynae smoothes away her naked code and tries to look respectable Juran says, "LYNAE WAS NAKED." Quote 24 Being perhaps of a more honest nature, HM743 informs the nice guard in slightly greater detail. "She's recovering from a blaster wound, and is doing quite well, given the circumstances. She's well enough to walk, and to argue, and that means she's definitely on the mend." It considers for a moment, "Of course, her implied proposal that all physicians be shot at a few times to focus their attention might make life interesting." There are few characters who know Lyn anywhere near as well but this is entirely spot-on! Quote 25 16 December 2007 -- just /had/ to keep this one! |OOC| Lynae manages to resist reenacting a scene from 'cast away' and setting something on fire and loudly announcing "I have made Fire!" |OOC| Lynae eyes the surroundings then casts a look towards the public spa with a speculative gleam |OOC| Cypher is still bubblebathing in the fountain. This is not a public spa |OOC| Lynae bets she can come up with a way to set the fountain on fire though. It just requires being inventive.:P |OOC| Cypher says, "why would you want to do that to my bubblebath?" |OOC| Lynae is a fire bug? Mahon says, "We realise that Lynae is going to destroy things from time to time. It's probably to our advantage if she lets it out in prankish ways." |OOC| Lynae grins at Mahon then proudly holds aloft her campaign banner: Burn! Fight! Kill! Mahon says, "Otherwise I'm going to have a whole bunch of dead imps, rebs, and indies, and a lot of explaining to do." Mahon says, "And saying, 'Yeah. Well. They were ninnies,' might not cut it." |OOC| Lynae explains in a nice, calm, logical tone of voice why those deaths were necessary. And would admit that interacting with those (now deceased) folks made her homicidal. It was best to get rid of them now instead of letting them hang around and only prolong the annoyance factor. After all, Lynae is doctor death - mess with Lynae and die screaming :) Quote 26 Rasi & Lynae's Combat rules: 1. There is no overkill, just firing more salvos. 2. Anything worth shooting is worth shooting twice. 3. There's no such thing as a 'to big!' of an explosion. 4. Yes you can mount that weapon on the hull, here's the specs to make it work. 5. If violence isn't your first resort, you were too slow. 6. If violence isn't your last resort you didn't use enough. 7. Cheaters prosper. 8. If at first you don't succeed try a larger thermo-nuclear reaction. Quote 27 OOC from 20 January 2007 at The Corridor of Truth - The White Citadel -- Hsskhor on Trandosha Lynae taps her glass against Mahon's and confides, "tantrix is fun to RP with. can we keep him?" Mahon says, "I don't know. Will you actually remember to feed him this time? I don't want to come home to find another decaying holy man in the study. Still trying to get the smell out from last time." |OOC| Lynae says, "ahh, but baby, I promise I'll take care of this one. really." |OOC| Lynae makes sad pleading eyes at Mahon Tantrix runs. |OOC| Lynae says, "YES! Victory is MINE!" |OOC| Lynae does a victory lap and grins! Sadim says, "So a Storyteller, a Droid, and a Priest walk into a cantina...." Mahon says, "Well. Alright. But we should make a proper theological terrarium for this one." |OOC| Lynae lets out a gleeful squeak and kisses Mahon, "Thank you!" Mahon says, "And no burning him with magnifying glass." Mahon says, "It smells bad when you do that." |OOC| Lynae says, "darn it! *scratches that off of the top of the list* You know me too well." |OOC| Lynae looks up at Mahon, "What if I put in an extra ventilation duct?" QUOTE 28 "Remember that the truth is in the details. No matter how you see the world or what style it imposes on your work as an artist, the truth is in the details. Of course the devil's there, too -- everyone says so -- but maybe truth and the devil are words for the same thing. It could be, you know. " p. 31 Duma Key by S.King QUOTE 29 Iowa Winters: Aug. 12 - Moved into our new home in Iowa. It is so beautiful here. The hills and river valleys are so picturesque. I have a beautiful old oak tree in my front yard. Can hardly wait to see the change in the seasons. This is truly God's Country. Oct. 14 - Iowa is such a gorgeous place to live, one of the real special places on Earth. The leaves are turning a multitude of different colors. I love all of the shades of reds, oranges and yellows, they are so bright. I want to walk through all of the beautiful hills and spot some white tail deer. They are so graceful, certainly they must be the most peaceful creatures on Earth. This must be paradise. Nov. 11 - Deer season opens this week. I can't imagine why anyone would want to shoot these elegant animals. They are the very symbol of peace and tranquility here in Iowa. I hope it snows soon. I love it here! Dec. 2 - It snowed last night. I woke to the usual wonderful sight: everything covered in a beautiful blanket of white. The oak tree is magnificent. It looks like a postcard. We went out and swept the snow from the steps and driveway. The air is so crisp, clean and refreshing. We had a snowball fight. I won, and the snowplow came down the street. He must have gotten too close to the driveway because we had to go out and shovel the end of the driveway again. What a beautiful place. Nature in harmony. I love it here! Dec. 12 - More snow last night. I love it! The plow did his cute little trick again. What a rascal. A winter wonderland. I love it here! Dec. 19 - More snow - couldn't get out of the driveway to get to work in time. I'm exhausted from all of the shoveling. And that snowplow! Dec. 21 - More of that white s**t coming down. I've got blisters on my hands and a kink in my back. I think that the snowplow driver waits around the corner until I'm done shoveling the driveway. A****e. Dec. 25 - White Christmas? More freakin' snow. If I ever get my hands on the sonofab***h who drives that snowplow, I swear I'll castrate him. And why don't they use more salt on these roads to melt this crap?? Dec. 28 - It hasn't stopped snowing since Christmas. I have been inside since then, except of course when that SOB "Snowplow Harry" comes by. Can't go anywhere, cars are buried up to the windows. Weather man says to expect another 10 inches. Do you have any idea how many shovelfuls 10 inches is?? Jan. 1 - Happy New Year? The way it's coming down it won't melt until the 4th of July! The snowplow got stuck down the road and the shit head actually had the balls to come and ask to borrow a shovel! I told him I'd broken 6 already this season. Jan. 4 - Finally got out of the house. We went to the store to get some food and a goddarned deer ran out in front of my car and I hit the b*****d. It did $3,000 in damage to the car. Those beasts ought to be killed. The hunters should have a longer season if you ask me. Jan. 27 - Warmed up a little and rained today. The rain turned the snow into ice and the weigh of it broke the main limb of the oak tree in the front yard and it went through the roof. I should have cut that old piece of s**t into fireplace wood when I had the chance. May 23 - Took my car to the local garage. Would you believe the whole underside of the car is rusted away from all of that drmn salt they dump on the road? Car looks like a bashed up, heap of rusted cow s**t. May 10 - Sold the car, the house, and moved to Georgia. I can't imagine why anyone in their freakin' mind would ever want to live in the God forsaken State of Iowa QUOTE 30 Timbaland - "Apologize" '' I'm holdin on your rope got me ten feet off the ground. I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down But wait You tell me that you're sorry Didn't think I'd turn around and say That it's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late oh yeahhh I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you oohh And I need you like a heart needs a beat But that's nothing new yaaeeahh I loved you with a fire red Now it's turning blue And you say Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you But I'm afraid It's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late It's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late I'm holdin on your rope Got me ten feet off the ground '''QUOTE 31' Wed Feb 20 22:28 - - This just HAD to go in my quotes!! Wonderful Vivid And Vigorous Jamon does the Lack of Progeny dance QUOTE 32 "AIDS obliges people to think of sex as having, possibly, the direst consequences: suicide. Or murder." ~ Susan Sontag quotes (American Writer, Activist and Critic, 1933-2004) "The Pope has swept through Africa, where 5 million people are already infected with the AIDS virus, and which expects by the end of the century to have 10 million orphans whose parents have died of AIDS - and told them not to use condoms." ~ Brenda Maddox quotes "The major killers of humanity throughout our recent history -- smallpox. Flu, tuberculosis, malaria, plague, measles, and cholera -- are infectious diseases that evolved from diseases of animals, even though most of the microbes responsible for our own epidemic illnesses are paradoxically now almost confined to humans. Because diseases have been the biggest killers of people, they have also been decisive shapers of history. Until World War II, more victims of war died of war-borne microbes than of battle wounds. All those military histories glorifying great generals oversimplify the ego-deflating truth: winners of past wars were not always the armies with the best generals and weapons, but were often merely those bearing the nastiest germs to transmit to their enemies. "The virus causing laughing sickness (kuru) in the New Guinea highlands used to pass to a person from another person who was eaten. It was transmitted by cannibalism, when highland babies made the fatal mistake of licking their fingers after playing with raw brains that their mothers had just cut out of dead kuru victims awaiting cooking." "We've evolved countertricks of our own, to which the germs have responded by evolving counter-countertricks. We and our pathogens are now locked in an escalating evolutionary contest, with the death of one contestant the price of defeat, and with natural selection playing the role of umpire." '' quotes are all from Guns Germs and Steel by Jared Diamond 1997'' QUOTE 34 Trivia Channel quotes Question 20: What two things does Anakin tell Padme are forbidden for a Jedi? Sadim says, "Attachments and Reasonable Hair Styles" I think that answer deserves special award for creativity! On StarWars 1 there is a quotes feature where players on the game submit a quote they think was particularly funny for some reason. So far Lynae has made it into two quotes. Quote 168 Note to the wise: Continuing to yank Johanna's chain is not all together the most brilliant idea out there. Korolov says, "Hey Dareus, she isn't messing around and if this comes to blows, I can't save you She is a lot more powerful than I am, you might want to have a come to jedus pose and back down before she flips out." Korolov says, "come to Jesus even." Dareus laughs, "I was wondering what the hell Jedus was...:)" Korolov says, "Me trying to type after a long night and several beers." Portador da Morte Caiton says, "Jedus is Jesus's cousin/brother, his family tree didn't branch." Quote 196 There's no funny joke. No punchline. No entendre or clever invective, here. I just want to share the following lines with you. Hasaan Chop! Lynae is really drunk Hasaan Chop! Lynae says, "see" Hasaan Chop! Lynae says, "a glass that's half full of water is also half full of air so either way it's full with something." Hasaan Chop! Lynae says, "That" Hasaan Chop! Lynae says, "that's important" In commemoration of the night Lynae got really drunk and logged into the Public channel. OOC Note: the date that this conversation took pace is significant as it was the morning of March 7, 2006 and by 'morning' I mean post midnight pre-sunrise.